forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue: The Awakening
???: But Knifez, we have to do something! ???: What exactly do you propose? ???: I...I don't know. Something! ???: I say we leave him. The scavenger birds around here have seemed pretty hungry lately. ???: Nobody asked you, George! ???: Both of you, shut up. He's waking up. The boy’s eyes open to see three people looking down on him. One has blue hair—the trademark for local royalty—and looks at him curiously before offering his hand. “Come on, get up.” When the boy grabs his hand and slowly takes a shaky stand, he continues. “There are better places to nap than the ground, you know.” '' ''“Thanks, Knifez,” the boy says. '' '''Knifez': How do you know my name? ???: I...I don't know. It just came to me when I saw your face. Knifez: I see. Well, can you tell me your name? ???: Yeah, a/s/l hoe. Knifez: Thanks George. George: Sorry. ???: I...don't know my name either. Where am I, anyway? ???: Oh, does the poor thing have amnesia? I can fix that! George: I vote you don't, Grace. What if he forgot he was a serial killer? Grace: Like you can't defend yourself. George: ...Hey wait a sec! How do you expect us to believe that you remember Lord Knifez's name but not your own? This smells rank, yo. ???: I don't know what to tell you. It's true, though. I'm sorry. Knifez: Here, let's take you back to town. We'll sort things out there. ???: Do I get a say in this? Knifez: Rest assured, we'll listen to everything you have to say when we're in town. ???: I'm not your prisoner or anything, am I? Knifez: No. We just need to make sure you're not an enemy of Waydrn. ???: What the hell kind of name is that? Is that where we are? George: Ha! You sure are a great actor. How much does that shit pay? Do you know any Shakespeare? Knifez: Shut up, George. I believe him and that should be good enough for you. Anyway, you're right. This is the Halidom of Waydrn. Our ruler, May F.B. is our Exalt. I'm her brother, Knifez. ???: Oh, I didn't realize I was in the presence of royalty. My apologies sir. Knifez: Oh, don't kneel like that, you'll embarrass yourself. I'm not one for formalities like that. When you meet my sisters, they'll appreciate that more. ???: Right, sorry. Knifez: This is Grace. She's our healer. Grace: Nice to meet ya! Knifez: And that's George. He'll take a while to warm up to you. George: Someone ''has to be more skeptical than you bleeding hearts. '???: I understand, George. CODE 3294. '''???: ...Wait, I think I remember now. Augh, is that really my name? Yeah, I guess it is. ERROR ???: I'm Joos. Knifez: Sounds foreign. Where are you from? Joos: I have no idea. Knifez: That's alright. One step at a time. Joos: So, why do you need a healer, exactly? Grace: Excuse you. We wouldn't be very good Shepherds if nobody ever got their wounds fixed up, now would we? Joos: Shepherds? You tend sheep? In full armor? Knifez: Ha ha ha, I love when people ask that. It's complicated. We'll explain in a moment. We're almost back to town. Grace: Wait, something's wrong! The group of four sees smoke rising from buildings not far from the entrance to town. Screams can be heard and sounds of swords cutting into flesh fill the air. '' '''Knifez': Brigands. Bastards attacked while we were nearby. Bad move. Let's move, people! George: What about Joos? Knifez: Is he on fire? No? Then we'll worry about him later. Let's go! Grace: Got it! George: Roger. Joos: ….What am I doing? I can't just stand here and watch. I have to help. Meanwhile, a man named Garrick leads his thieves and brigands. “Come on, get moving! Pocket anything shiny and burn the rest! We need to set an example for the Waydrnites. Move, move, move!” '' '''Grace': Knifez, there they are! Oh god, they need to be stopped! Knifez: Not to worry. After today, these little shits won't be bothering anybody ever again. Joos: Knifez, wait! Knifez: Joos? What are you doing here? Joos: I'm not sure myself, but I want to help. I'm armed, and I think I know how to use this stuff. Knifez: ...Not exactly comforting, but just don't get yourself killed, okay? George: These are seasoned thieves and murderers, dude. It's kill or be killed, so don't mess up. Joos: Right. ''KNIFEZ OR JOOS DIES, IT'S GAME OVER. '' The battle begins. Grace hangs back and keeps an eye out for any injuries anyone may sustain while Knifez and Joos engage enemies with swords in close-range combat. George hangs behind a bit. '' '''Joos': Does George usually sit out of fights like this? Knifez: Just wait... George: Nosferatu! Suddenly, a wave of dark magic envelops the man fighting Joos. He falls to the ground, cold and lifeless as George cackles. '' '''Joos': Whoa! That's some intense magic. You're a mage? George: That's Mister Dark Mage George SIR to you, bud. Joos: You know what, I think I can do that too... George: ...What? Joos digs around in the pockets of his robe and finally produces a thick red tome. He opens it with his left hand and raises his right hand into the air. Fire envelops his hand and he throws the spell at a brigand. “Fire!” The man bursts into flame and falls to the ground, screaming in agony. '' '''George': Pft, whatever. Moments later, Garrick falls thanks to a well-timed slash from Knifez's sword. He groans out something about revenge of some sort before succumbing to death. Once the fires get put out, the group gathers outside the town once more. '' '''Grace': That was incredible, Joos! You're gifted in swordsmanship, magic, and tactics! Knifez: Now we know you're not some helpless victim, anyway. That's always nice. George: So you barely remember your name, you don't know where we are, but you remember how to fight like that? Do you at least remember how you got to that field? Joos: Nope. George: COUGH COUGH BULLSHIT COUGH. Grace: Oh please, You're not even actually coughing. You're just screaming the word cough over and over... Joos: Look, I can't explain why only some of my memories came back, but I swear, you know as much as I do. You have to believe me. Knifez: You fought to save Waydrnite lives, and my hearts says that’s enough. I trust you, Joos. In fact, we could really use your talents. Things have been kind of rough lately, and we could definitely use your help in the coming weeks. Grace: But Knifez, don't we already— Joos: I accept! I don't know how or why I came here, but it can't be coincidence that I ran into you guys. I'll be glad to help. Knifez: So it's settled. Let's get back to headquarters. The rest of the Shepherds would love to meet you. Grace: But Knifez, it's getting dark! We should stay here for the night. Knifez: We'll be fine, Grace. If we start now, we can get there by morning. Grace: Oh great, another sleepless night... > CHAPTER 1: THE SHEPHERDS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *George. Dark Mage. A harrowingly optimistic Waydrnite who loves bad jokes. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. Information *This is the prologue of the story, which follows the premonition but can be found in the same post as it here at the Total Drama Writers' Forum. Category:Chapters Category:Story